This invention relates to conducting metal discriminating detectors.
The problem to which this invention is directed relates to difficulties associated with discriminatory detection of target objects when within an environment which provides substantive magnetic signals where it has been hitherto difficult to distinguish a target signal from a background signal. Such an environment can be typically ironstone magnetic soils or salt water or both.
The object of this invention is to achieve a method and apparatus by which greater sensitivity can be achieved in such difficult environments with equipment that can be economically manufactured.